MLP: Best Friends
by EspurrStar677
Summary: This is the story of how Tiff and her family move to Ponyville... and it's a tough ride. And plus how she met her BFF Twilight Sparkle. This is all going to be in Tiff's POV. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Moving Day

MLP: Best Friends, a Kirby and MLP crossover

**Okay. First of all, I do NOT own anything, and second of all, Kirby will NOT be the main character from Kirby that shows up being Twilight's friend. Instead, it's Tiff. It's set on her POV and explains on how Twilight becomes her friend.**

Chapter 1: Moving Day

Hello there! I'm Tiff. You see, I have a story! Yes, a story. First of all, my parents have abandoned my brother and I, so Meta Knight is raising us as his own, along with Kirby. I'm so happy! You know why? Well, it happened a little like this:

Back then, me and my family lived in Castle Dedede. Yes, Castle Dedede. I hated that place so much. I wanted to move. One Day, Meta Knight had good news for us. He told us these exact words, "We're going to move to Ponyville, kids. Go and pack your bags!" I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go to Ponyville. From stories I heard, Ponyville is such a peaceful place. Great people, no monsters… Oh wait. Did I say no monsters?

Kirby and Tuff were making that racket, playing with their toys, which interrupted my thoughts. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby yelled. "I can't wait to annoy Tiff even more!" Tuff said. "What?!" I asked. "You're already annoying me!" "No!" Tuff said. "I am not annoying you." "Yes you are!" I yelled. "NO I'M NOT!" Tuff yelled. "Okay. Stop guys!" Meta Knight said. "You're not in this, Meta Knight." I told him. "You're still my kids! I can butt in if I want to." Meta Knight said. "No…" Tuff said. "Tiff and I can argue by ourselves!" "Yeah!" I said. "Go away!" Meta Knight turned away and packed his bags.

Tuff and I continued our argument, which was stupid in the first place. "You know, Tuff. I can break that toy you've got there!" I said, threatening to break one of his toys. "No!" Tuff yelled, walking backwards into a door, and as he was doing so, he bumped into the wall, making him cry. Before I could snatch the toy from him, Meta Knight jumped in front of him. "Tiff!" Meta Knight yelled. "What did you do to him?" I saw Tuff crying, and I turned back to see Meta Knight. "Meta Knight… He's a spoiled brat! What do YOU think I did to HIM?" I asked.

"All three of you are spoiled brats! Infact, all of the kids in the world that don't have a house would be lucky to be you!" Meta Knight explained. "At least I don't hit people!" Tuff said, hiding behind Meta Knight. "You do, too!" I yelled. "You hit Kirby yesterday, for stealing your crayons!" "Well, he stole the yellow one!" Tuff yelled. Ever since our parents had abandoned us, Tuff has been acting like a crybaby. He'd cry at every little thing. That's not the Tuff I know for sure.

Three hours or so later, Meta Knight got the car started, and already had our stuff placed in there. I, of course, was crammed in the backseat with Tuff and Kirby. "Oh, Meta Knight. I hate my life." I said. "Why can't you let me sit up in the front?" "You're way too young to do so." Meta Knight told me. "Ugh…" I said, turning back to Tuff and Kirby, who I was crammed in between.

You see, on our way to Ponyville, I had my games up and going. Kirby would watch, but he'd have his headphones on to where he can't hear me, or the sound coming from my video game system. Tuff was on the other side of me, also watching my video game going on. I guess that they thought that my games were fun, and I have to agree. They are fun. I love the excitement of playing games.

I had my journal on me, which is what I was writing all of this in, and decided to write about our trip. Instead I drew some things we went past. I drew a tree, and man did it look terrible? The only thing I know how to draw very well, is Kirby. Everything else I draw turns out being bad. "Holy Crap!" Meta Knight yelled. He was listening to the radio. "I can't believe that there was a Man who shot many people in Breakfield today!" He was listening to the news that appeared to be on our radio. "Ugh…" I sighed and turned my game off. "Why did you turn it off?" Tuff asked. "Poyo…" Kirby said. "Because I did." I said. The boys turned away and did their own thing. I enjoyed all the peace I had, but then Meta Knight yelled, "OUR CAR STOPPED!" And then our nightmare started.

**I wonder what their nightmare is…**

**Tiff: Get off of here!**

**Tuff: Pretty please!**

**Kirby: Poyo!**

**Okay guys… Bye everybody! Sorry for no MLP in this chapter! There will be some in Chapter 2! :) Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. The Flat Tire

Chapter 2: The Flat Tire

We got out of the car, to see why it stopped. "Looks like we got a flat tire." Meta Knight said. "I'll go call a repair man. Kids, stay here." Meta Knight went off to go to the repair shop to find someone that could fix our tire. During that time, I decided to work on my drawings… My terrible drawings... I drew a horse in one of the pages in my journal. It looked like Kirby would have drawn it. I draw like a two year old, for Pete's sake! Wait... Kirby is two!

So the repair man, a horse of some sort, was talking to Meta Knight for a while. It took them forever to do so, and I started to get bored. Meta Knight always tells me to write my feelings in my journal. I don't know why, but he does. There's this Princess of Some sort, Celestia, I think, that always sends me letters. I hardly write back, but the one time I did, I said:

Dear Princess Celestia,

Why do you keep writing to me? I'm just wondering. You see, I get letters from you like every week or so. I do not know why you keep sending me these crazy letters, but you do. I will tell you a little about myself. My name's Tiff, My favorite color is orange, I like to read, I suck at drawing, I play video games, I have green eyes, and my hair is a really really light brown. I have a brother, an adopted brother, and a father, that adopted us. He even adopted Kirby, my adopted brother. I know it's confusing and all, but you're a princess, ugh... too girly, and you are royal to your subjects. I don't really have any friends. Do you mind if you try to insist and ask one of your faithful students, like me, to be my buddy? If so, show them this letter and message me back.

Your so called faithful student, Tiff

That's all I sent her! Really, that's it! She sent me back:

Dear Tiff,

I am very pleased with the letter, and of course I will ask one of my faithful students to be your friend. How about Twilight Sparkle? She has everything in common with you, excepting that she can draw, and she doesn't play video games for a living. She is so sweet and is really great with other ponies. I know you're not a pony, but still. Once she'll get to know you, you two will be like two peas in a pod. Wait a minute... I got to send her a letter. See you soon!

Sincerely, Princess Celestia

Why are so many people interested in her? And DID SHE JUST CALL ME A HORSE?! Wait... never mind. She knows I am not a pony... And about this Twilight Sparkle chick... she is totally NOT my type. She must be so girly! I hate girly things. I love to read, but I am not a perfume or lipgloss person. Trust me, before I met Kine, I wore perfume only because my mother made me do so, and I got mad at her for making me wear it. AND I AM THE ONE TO BE KNOWN AS THE GIRL WHO CRIED SHEEP! Ugh... Forget what I said.

Anyways, our tire is flat and we are in the middle of NO WHERE. I just want to go to our new house now. "Okay." Meta Knight said. "Our tire will be fixed in no time." "Thank goodness!" I said, running up to hug Meta Knight. "Thanks for hugging me." He said. "You're welcome." I said. But, we ended up staying there for a long time. Me and Kirby were starting to get hungry, but Tuff... not so much. He wasn't all that hungry because of the whole thing about staying outside in the cold and getting frozen... based on what HE thought. "When are we going to go?" Tuff had asked. "I don't know, but I'm hungry." I answered. "Your tire's okay." The repair man said. "OH THANK CELESTIA!" Meta Knight yelled. "We can get back on the road."

Five minutes later, we started to go on the road again, but me and Kirby were still hungry. So Meta Knight decided to stop by a restaurant, and bought us some food. "Here's your food." Meta Knight said. "Thanks!" We said, eating our dinner.

So we then again hit the road, as soon as we're done eating, and I saw a sign. It said, Welcome To Ponyville...


End file.
